


Third Time's the Charm

by Tommykaine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Extremely Safe For Work, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just our two favorite idiots being extra and ridiculously in love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley make a bet on who can invite each other to the best date. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge, with the prompt combo "Rain/Snow/Darkness". I somehow managed NOT to use them for angst. That's quite an achievement considering my precedents.

Crowley wasn't sure of whose idea it had been first. He was sure that some alcohol had to have been involved in the whole decisional process.

Either way, they ended up agreeing on three dates. Whoever did best on the first two would get to pick the third. Simple enough, and nothing to get heated about.

...were it not for the fact that Crowley was extremely competitive.

  
  


The first one was Crowley's idea. He had a few second thoughts, as he waited there in the snow for Aziraphale to join him, but it had all been worth it even just to see him in that adorable get up. He looked a bit like an oversized cream puff, it kinda made him want to eat him up.

Though of course, he would never say that out loud.

When he brought out the boots, however, it was Aziraphale's turn to look doubtful.

"Ice-skating? Really?".

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not very, uhm... athletic".

Crowley smirked.

"That's why I'm here with you".

After some initial hesitance, the angel finally agreed to put the ice-skating boots on and took the first wobbly steps on the frozen lake, clearly terrified to fall down on his arse if he moved too much.

However, as soon as Crowley's hand closed on his and he started to pull him forward, slowly and patiently, all the tension in the angel's body slowly started to ease up.

"Just follow my lead... see? You're not so bad".

"Alright, this is kind of fun", Aziraphale had to admit after a while, when both of them were sitting down in front of the lake, catching their breath.

"Still think you can do better?".

It was Aziraphale's turn to smirk.

"We'll see".

  
  


Crowley had to admit it, he had tried to anticipate what his angel had in mind for the evening, but _that_ had never crossed his mind.

Well, he had gotten one part of it right: it was a restaurant.

What he hadn't expected was _what_ sort of restaurant it was.

After they had picked a menu, their server escorted them downstairs and invited them to hold on to each other and to him before opening the door.

Inside, they were greeted by a pitch black darkness as they slowly made their way towards their assigned table.

Unable to see their surroundings, Crowley was acutely aware of the clattering of the tableware of the other's patrons, as well as the scents of their meals wafting through the air.

"How am I supposed to eat like this?", Crowley complained, pawing at the table in search for his fork and dropping his glass with a loud _clunk!_ in the process.

"Relax. It will come natural to you before you know it".

Even if he couldn't see him he knew the bastard was grinning, he could hear it in his voice.

"Is this payback for the whole ice skating thing?"

"Of course not!", Aziraphale immediately replied, as if offended he had even suggested it. "Well, maybe. A little".

Crowley sighed.

Still, despite his initial reservations, when the first course finally arrived and he had the time to become familiar with the process, he started to get the hang of it. Although he did knock his glass over again, more than once.

"Here, let me do it for you", Aziraphale said. Crowley heard the wine flow down and fill the glass with a series of _plops_ , then a soft hand touched his face and found his lips before the edge of the glass did.

Immediately, Crowley was glad for the darkness, as it meant the other couldn't see him blushing.

  
  


  
  


"So?".

Crowley turned towards Aziraphale as soon as the angel joined him, sensing his presence before he could even speak.

"So what?", the other replied.

"So, who do you think has won?".

"Oh, I wouldn't... well, it's not an easy pick for sure".

Crowley could have replied that his one was the best date, hands down, but the truth was he had fun on their second one too. Though he would never admit it, maybe Aziraphale's really was the best one out of the two.

"I think, well, maybe it's a tie?".

"A tie", Crowley repeated, one corner of his lips curling up in a half smirk.

Before he could come up with a good retort, however he felt something cold and wet fall on his head. He looked up. The clouds above them were dark, and the sky rumbled loudly. More and more raindrops started falling down.

"Oh dear. Maybe we should leave before it really starts pouring".

Crowley didn't answer. Instead, he manifested his wings and extended one of them above his angel, shielding him from the rain.

Aziraphale looked at him in surprise, then he smiled.

"You remembered".

Crowley was surprised to feel the other's hand on his own, but he didn't pull back. Staring straight in front of him, he closed his fingers around it and squeezed.

"Of course", he murmured, trying to sound nonchalant and cool. Trying being the key word.

To hell with their bet. There was no need to pick a best date, after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
